User talk:Vampire93
okay, well wow this is gonna be long, first off KH is about a place called kingdom hearts, and well um to some it up just read this. read some of this it'll help --NikkieJay 23:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) (facepalm) ah sorry I think I sent you the wrong link sorry, try this it's way more help --NikkieJay 23:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) if its final fantasy or KH its most likely to be human.NikkieJay 23:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) things like light, darkness, mostly elements. NikkieJay 23:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) weapon, home world, family(if they have any). thats all I can think of right now. look around the wiki some pages might help you know what you need. I have to do that sometimes, just so I know I didn't forget something. NikkieJay 23:37, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Um, sure. Shima the Hedgehog 11:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks cool! I like the villains! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 01:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Kewl! You can add her. (I like the cow skull helmet idea!) Shima the Hedgehog 01:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. My school computers do that sometimes, too. Shima the Hedgehog 01:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I'm not good with names for Keyblades. I'm not very good at designs, either. Shima the Hedgehog 02:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter. What did you have in mind? Shima the Hedgehog 02:04, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, she has a Keyblade. Sounds good. Shima the Hedgehog 02:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know yet.. Shima the Hedgehog 02:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I have bits and pieces, but it's mostly for other Keyblades from the different worlds. Shima the Hedgehog 02:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Aw, that'd be cute! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 02:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You are?! Thanks! The name...Hmm....How about..."Blossoming Love"? Shima the Hedgehog 02:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay. Later! Shima the Hedgehog 02:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks a lot! Shima the Hedgehog 02:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) cool keyblade pic.ZACH 03:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) My apologies. Sounds cool! I have to go eat, but I'll be back, 'kay? Shima the Hedgehog 00:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm back! Shima the Hedgehog 01:06, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Character Development Well, it's relatively simple. You list the skills and abilities your character is capable of, and give a brief description. Maggosh 00:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not. Maggosh 00:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay, just waiting for you! :) Shima the Hedgehog 02:38, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Let's do it. Maggosh 03:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Characther Development 101 #place it in a place like Kyle/Abilities *Extra Help #Put a "Story" like "Kingdom Hearts Legacy Arc" #then fill it in with info. *Moar Help #"Trivia" is also allowed. #"Quotes" too #You can put the Kyle/Abilities link to your Fighting style #Just try to do what the admins do and I'm sure it will look great! #try to put in good grammar. (if you can't I could help.) #the Link is for the Quotes which will be put on the top of your article. #follow and enjoy!}} Welcome back